


Oops, It's Not Her Wedding...

by mary_kayle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Misunderstandings, wedding themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_kayle/pseuds/mary_kayle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien is convinced that Marinette is getting married due to misinterpretation, while in reality she's the maid of honor on her cousin's Bridgette wedding. Now he's determined to crash the wedding, and who's gonna stop Paris's feline superhero?..</p><p>OR   'I was about to crash your wedding. Not yours? That's a shame.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Enjoy!

The morning started off pretty good. Marinette hasn't spilled or ruined anything, she got plenty of sleep and had nothing important to finish in close deadline. 

While Marinette was finishing her breakfast, she heard the sound of an opening door and loud cheers from her parents and two more voices. Very recognizable voices.

The girl was off the second she recognized their guests. 

"Bridgette!" Marinette launched herself on a dark-haired young woman standing near the entrance with a suitcase. Bridgette smiled and hugged her back.

"Hi, Felix," smiled Marinette, also wrapping Bridgette's blonde boyfriend in a tight hug. 

"Hi, Marinette, nice to meet you," cheered Felix in response.

"Weren't expecting you here," said the girl, looking at the pair. Bridgette and Felix exchanged confused glances between them and Tom and Sabine.

"You didn't tell her?" asked Bridgette. Sabine shook her head.

"She has just graduated and successfully entered the university, there was a lot to deal with, so we kind of forgot."

"Forgot what?" questioned Marinette with a confused smile.

"Dear," stated Sabine, "your cousin Bridgette and her boyfriend Felix are getting married in two weeks!"

"Yes, and your parents kindly allowed us to stay here for these two weeks, because Bridgette's wedding dress is going to be made by some Paris designer and we needed some place to stay in during all the preparations," added Felix.

"Congratulations!" Marinette squealed in delight. "Wow, I can't believe you guys! You never told me earlier," she made an accusatory face.

"Don't worry, we only set a date like two weeks ago," reassured her Bridgette. "And your parents knew, but you had exams and graduation and your eighteenth birthday in between... I'm sure they really forgot to tell you behind all this stuff."

"I gueeeess..."

"Besides," continued Marinette's cousin, "you are going to be my maid in honor! But no rough bachelorette parties, I beg you!"

"Wow, thanks, Bri!" For this Marinette could forgive anything. "No rough stuff, I promise! And let me be in charge of your dress and the flowers, pretty please?" Puppy eyes... Check. They were going to work on Bridgette. At least, Marinette hoped so.

"Okay," laughed the bride, "I have nothing against it. We with Felix still have a ton more things to take care of."

"You're still standing at the doorway," intruded Tom. "Felix, Bridgette, come in and settle yourself as at home. Feel comfortable."

"Thanks, Tom," answered Felix, taking the suitcases and heading upstairs.

 

\----------

 

The whole next week Marinette busied herself in wedding preparations. She planned and organized bachelorette party, ordered the flowers for the decor and went with Bridgette to choose the wedding bouquet. But mostly her nerves were about the dress. Bridgette really liked it, they only needed her measurements to sew the dress in her size and her personal tastes to change the decor of the dress slightly. Marinette feared that somehow seamstresses were going to screw something and the whole dress would be spoiled.

The wedding was set on Saturday, and on Monday before it Marinette finally got some free time to hang with Alya, Nino and Adrien. She told Alya the previous week about the wedding and promised to meet up with her as soon as she became free. Alya, still being a true Adrienette shipper she was, also invited Nino and Adrien. 

Marinette didn't seem to protest. She still was head over heels in love with Adrien, and to her delight in the last year things became much better between the two of them. She stopped stuttering around him, and eventually they became really good friends. The four of them hung out all the time, and even if Nino and Alya were dating, it didn't mess the friendship among them.

"Hi, Nino, hi, Adrien!" waved Alya at the sight of familiar faces. Marinette smiled at her friends and also greeted the males.

"You were busy this week, Marinette, what's up? Need any help?" asked Adrien once they found the table and ordered the drinks.

"No help, thanks though," smiled the bluenette. "Just some family stuff. What about you, guys? Anything new?"

"Well," said Nino, "basically nothing. Come on, we have last few weeks of freedom until the university begins. We ought to hang out more, all four of us!"

"Okay, I get your point," laughed Marinette. Her phone suddenly rang. "Excuse me, guys, it can be important," apologized the girl before replying at the call.

"Marinette speaking." 

There were a few seconds of silence, and then... 

"WHAT?" exclaimed Marinette. "How on earth did you manage to screw up with the size?! You took all the measurements, for heaven's sake! I understand accidentally mixing some decor parts, but having the wrong size of the WEDDING DRESS?! You do understand that's a total catastrophe, right? We have the wedding this Saturday, and I expect the dress to be fixed by Friday's morning at all costs!" She took in a deep breath. "Sorry I snapped at you like this, it takes a lot of nerves before the wedding to take care of everything. Besides, it's quite a bad and big mistake, and that's an understatement. I really hope you can fix this in time. Thank you... Yes, our appointment is still standing. Goodbye." 

All the time during the talk since the words 'wedding dress' sounded Adrien remained completely frozen at the place. Marinette was getting married?! When? How? To whom? Alya noticed the horrified expression on the boy's face. Being a clever girl she was, Alya understood immediately what Adrien was thinking. The whole thing was too hilarious, and she decided not to interfere. Who knows where it may lead...

"Who's the groom?" asked Adrien several seconds after the call ended.

"Felix Manquére," Marinette questionably raised an eyebrow. "He's a talented artist and a really great man! I like him a lot," she smiled.

Nino and Adrien exchanged glances. "Okaaay."

Alya caught the mood and quickly offered another topic for a talk before it came in dangerous waters. She wanted to tease Adrien just a little bit more. The rest of the lunch they remembered school days, discussed their classmates and made up suggestions for what was awaiting them in adult life. 

When it was time to part the ways, Alya quickly grabbed Nino, claiming that he promised to walk her home. He didn't protest, but once they were alone, asked what was it all about.

"See," explained Alya, "Adrien thinks Marinette is going to be married this Saturday! It's a golden opportunity for him to realize his feelings for her and confess them!"

"Wait, she ISN'T having a wedding?" Nino was confused. Alya laughed wholeheartedly.

"No, her cousin Bridgette is the one taking Felix. She is her maid of honor, though, and she is responsible for the dress and the flowers."

"Oh, umm, I see..." 

There was a pause and then they burst out laughing. 

"I... can't wait... to see his face... when he understands," choked out Nino between his laughter. "I see why you didn't reassure him."

They continued to walk, looking at each other from time to time and snorting.

Meanwhile, Adrien was left alone with Marinette and a bunch of unanswered questions.

"Are you happy about the wedding?" he asked what first came to mind.

"Yeah," Marinette smiled. "This is so great, I can't wait till Saturday! Also it would mean that all precautions would be finished and I don't have to worry anymore."

"Do you think... that Felix is the right guy?"

"I'm sure of it! He IS great, you couldn't wish for a better person to spend the rest of the life with! Not counting you guys, obviously," she winked. 

Adrien's blood ran cold. 'Obviously'? She didn't even see him in that way? Even as a theoretical opportunity? Till this day he denied his feelings for Marinette, because it felt unfair to Ladybug, the girl he loved more than everything. But now... 

He didn't want her to marry this Felix, even if he was the greatest guy in universe. He was being possessive of his Princess. Adrien knew that jealousy was not the feeling to display now, that Marinette needed support from her friends. But why didn't she tell them before? And why, oh why on earth did it mean too much for him?

"Not counting us?" he forced out a chuckle. "That's good to hear. Anyway, I wish you no more complications up until Saturday. Hope the wedding will flow without any problems."

"Thanks, Adrien. Sorry, I have to leave now, I still have a lot of work to do. See you later!"

"Bye, Marinette. Good luck!"

She smiled and left the cafe.

When Adrien got home, he gave Plagg a piece of Camembert and fell down on the bed.

"Big deal," smirked Plagg. "Your girlfriend is getting married to some other guy, so what? I thought you loved Ladybug."

"I do," came Adrien's muffled reply. He sat down. "I really do. But I can't deny my feelings for Marinette anymore. I don't want her to marry any other guy if he's not me, Plagg."

"If he's not you? Boy, you've got it bad."

"I know. I'm gonna ruin this wedding, Plagg. And don't try to stop me, I won't change my mind."

Plagg sighed. Well, he was a kwami of destruction for the reasons. 

"Whatever you say, kid."


	2. Chapter 2

The night was quiet in Paris, to utter Ladybug and Chat Noir's pleasure. No akumas were on the scene, and civilian life flew its natural way. After all, Monday was unsuccessful time for crimes.

Chat finished patrolling his side of the city and now waited for Ladybug in their usual meeting spot. His thoughts were of Marinette. Chat couldn't wrap his mind around the fact she was going to be a married woman by the end of the week. It all seemed too surreal.

Ladybug landed softly behind him. 

"Hey, Chat, what's wrong?"

He looked up at her, trying his best to put on a happy grin on the face.

"Nothing's wrong, my lady, why do you assume?"

"Chat. I can tell something is wrong, don't try to mess up with me. You're my best friend, so I know when you're not alright. What happened?"

He sighed. Well, maybe she could help?

"There's a wedding this Saturday..."

"Whose?" Ladybug interrupted. Maybe it was just a coincidence?

"You know Marinette, right? Her parents own the best bakery in Paris..."

"Yes, she's my friend, of course I know her. I asked you to help her a couple of years ago."

"Well, then you must know what wedding I'm talking about. Are you invited, my lady?"

She thought for a while. No harm in admitting it until she didn't specify who she was.

"Yes, I am. Are you?"

"No, but that's not the point. I... really don't want the wedding to happen."

Ladybug stared at him wide-eyed.

"WHAT?! Chat, why?!.."

"Because I don't want her to marry any other man if he's not me." Chat looked in Ladybug's blue eyes, trying to read her expression. Shock. Confusion. Horror. Disappointment? 

She was silent for a while.

"I thought you loved me." She sounded... hurt? Was he even reading her correctly?

"I do. But I can't deny my feelings for her either."

"Chat," Ladybug pressed her lips together. She didn't like the idea of him and Bridgette at all! "Don't you dare ruin the wedding! Unless you're Felix, I'm afraid she doesn't return your feelings. Felix is a great guy, they are a happy couple. I understand it might be painful, okay, it's really hard, but they ARE made for each other. I beg you, if you really have feelings for her, you will let her be happy, because Felix is the one making her feel that way."

Chat looked dejectedly to the side. "My lady doesn't return my feelings and forbids me to love the other girl..." He chuckled sadly. "Only I have that bad luck, I guess."

"Hey, kitty..." 

She wanted to tell him he still has her, that she wouldn't be so cruel to him, she wanted to ask how did he know about the wedding, but she was interrupted with the only thing that could get in Ladybug's way.

She never got to finish her thought as the loud crash was heard not too far away, followed by the screams. The heroine exchanged a concerned look with her partner.

"Come on, my lady, we have a nasty bug to de-evilize."

The akumatized victim turned out to be a very furious young woman, who felt overprotective of her son. He stood nearby, trying to calm his mother down, but it was in vain. The lucky duo landed behind.

"What happened?" asked Ladybug.

"Ladybug! My mom refuses to believe sometimes I've already grown up. Today I told her about my girlfriend, and she got very mad. I guess she doesn't like the idea of me being a teenager... It's silly, really." The boy shook his head in disbelief. "The akuma landed on her wedding ring, I think."

"No worries, young man," reassured him Chat. "We've dealt with worse. Thank you!"

The akuma finally noticed Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"I am Mummynator! Give up and hand over your Miraculous, you'll never win!"

"You wish!"

Ladybug tried to tie Mummynator with her yoyo, but the akuma blocked her attacks one by one. Chat attempted to distract her, but she was surprisingly attentive. Maybe it came with skills of being a mother hen. Ladybug was about to call for the lucky charm, but Mummynator won't let her. 

"Ugh," breathed out the spotted heroine, "we need a stronger distraction. Chat, I'll take care of her, use Cataclysm to block her somehow!"

"Got it, LB!" He looked around, searching for the suitable object. Hmm... A bus stop. Why not? "Cataclysm!"

Ladybug led Mummynator closer to the stop and Chat tripped her under the broken glass and metal. 

"Lucky charm!" Her power decided that handcuffs would be useful. Ladybug didn't give it a second thought before putting the akuma's hands behind the back and locking them. Taking off the ring, she invented a complicated knot with her weapon, which helped her to break the possessed object.

One "Bye, bye, little butterfly" and "Miraculous Ladybug!" later everything went back to normal. The woman was confused, but her son immediately started explaining the events to her, leaving Ladybug and Chat Noir out of the scene.

"Mission accomplished!" they chorused. 

"Ugh, even akuma was in the wedding ring. The universe must hate me," groaned Chat. "Wedding themes are everywhere."

"Hey, kitty..." Ladybug was interrupted for the second time this day with the beeping of their Miraculous.

"Sorry, Bugaboo, that's my cat-ch. See you on Wednesday paw-trol!" He winked at her and left the area. 

The girl sighed. He was flirting with her even with the broken heart. She hated unfinished conversations, especially those ones that were really important.

"Tikki," Marinette started once she was safely detransformed at home, "what do you think about Chat loving Bridgette?"

Oh, but Tikki knew exactly it wasn't true. 

"Well, he said he loves you in the first place, so why do you bother?"

"I don't know... I guess I just realized I don't want him to be in love with someone else... who is not me," Marinette finished quietly. "But! I still love Adrien more. It's just... Chat is important, too."

"Oh, Marinette..." Tikki nuzzled closer to her chosen, offering her a warm tiny hug. "I'm sure everything will work out just fine. I bring good luck, after all."

"Thanks, Tikki," mumbled the girl, drifting off to sleep.

 

\----------

 

Tuesday was all in a rush. It took Marinette a lot of efforts to help fixing the dress, then organizing bachelorette party and helping Bridgette here and there in between. By the end of the day she was beyond exhausted.

However, Wednesday was much better. Marinette had only one appointment in the morning, and the second half of the day was free. So she didn't miss the chance to hang out with her friends in the park.

Alya and Nino were setting the mood, chatting and laughing all the time. Adrien tried his best to act nonchalantly but his sad gaze was outing him. Marinette couldn't help but notice. What could possibly put him in the bad mood on such a lovely day? Most likely his father.

"Your father is being a jerk again?" she asked pitifully.

"Huh?" he shot her a confused distracted look.

"Something must have put you down, I assumed the problem was your father..."

"No, the problem is you."

It took Adrien two seconds to realize what exactly he has just said. Alya, Nino and Marinette stared at him with a mix of concern and hurt.

The bluenette bit her lip to prevent tears falling down her cheeks.

"Me," she breathed out, the questioning tone dying in the attempt to mask the trembling voice.

Adrien looked at her, trying to put in all the pain in his eyes. He should be supportive, he knew it. But now being near Marinette and pretending her marriage meant nothing to him... It was overwhelming and he couldn't handle it. So Adrien made a decision. He knew he owed all of them tons of apologies later, but it would be later.

"You. Sorry, I just can't... Please don't try to reach me until Sunday, I won't allow anybody. And Marinette?.." She looked hopefully at him, trying her best to stop the tears. "Don't even try to send Ladybug to talk to me. I won't let her in, either."

The girl closed her eyes, and two wet lines ran down her cheeks.

"Why?.."

Adrien was about to run off, but stopped for several seconds to respond.

"Because I don't want the wedding this Saturday to happen. Forgive me for not realizing it sooner. Marinette, you deserve to be happy. And I'm an idiot who realized his own feelings too late."

He took in a deep breath and pulled the girl in a desperate kiss. After all, he had nothing to loose, Adrien reasoned himself.

"I love you," he whispered. "Though I still wish you happiness with Felix, Marinette. See you on Sunday, beautiful."

The blonde was off before either of three shocked friends could stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger... At least I promise you a quick update.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I planned on updating like 24 hours ago, but there was an emergency and it kept me behind. Still, enjoy!

Marinette just stood frozen on the spot, tears involuntary streaming down her face. For the heavens sake, she understood nothing. Not a single thing of what has just happened. The girl's legs betrayed her, and she slowly sank to the nearest bench.

Alya and Nino finally snapped out of their shock, hurrying to Marinette to make sure she was okay.

"Alya," groaned the bluenette, "am I the only one who understood nothing? Am I hallucinating? Because there's no way that none other than Adrien Agreste himself just confessed to me after kissing me... Right?"

Alya sighed. Well, maybe they should stop the whole thing sooner, but Adrien's reaction was outstanding and definitely worth it.

"Yes way, girl. As far as I could process all that happened, Adrien thought YOU were the one to marry Felix."

Marinette stared at her best friend like she had gone completely crazy.

"Pfft, no, Alya, why would he ever think so? It's crazy even to assume such a thing!"

"Tell me what, Marinette," interfered Nino. "Do you remember the phone call on Monday when they messed up with the Bridgette's dress badly?" She nodded. "Well, to me, and I think to Adrien, too, it sounded like it was your dress and your wedding."

Marinette's eyes grew comically wide. WHATWHATWHAT, stop and playback, whaaat?

"Ni-no," the girl's voice was betraying her, "w-why?"

"Try to remember that talk, and you'll understand."

'Who's the groom?' echoed in Marinette's mind Adrien's first question after the call. Indeed not the question to be asked in the first place if she WASN'T the bride. God, how could she be so stupid?! Marinette tried to remember whether there sounded Bridgette's name or... no. No, and Adrien had all the background to think it was her wedding. Except...

"Say, Nino, did you really think that I would be getting married without even telling you guys about that, without you knowing the groom, and in such a young age? That's pretty ridiculous, huh? Did you assume so when you also thought it was my wedding?"

Nino's expression was hard to read.

"It was a shock to me, I guess, and I didn't take in sight such details," hummed the boy in thought. "Besides, Alya reassured me otherwise once we left you guys!"

Alya... Another unpleasant thought crept into Marinette's mind. Her best friend didn't...

"Alya..."

"Yes, girl?"

"Alya... You knew that Adrien thought the same thing as Nino, didn't you? And yet you said nothing to him! How's that so?!"

"Marinette, but look where this misunderstanding led us! Adrien finally realized his feelings for you! It's a huge benefit! You two can be happy together!"

"Yeah," the bluenette chuckled dejectedly, "once we can manage to get him talk to us, that's it."

"Oh. Okay, THAT IS a problem. But look at the positive side of the things!.."

 

\----------

 

Marinette still tried to process the morning events when the time was about to head out for the evening patrol. Lost in her thoughts with Adrien, she completely forgot about Chat expressing his concern about Bridgette and Felix's wedding. Only once she was transformed and heading to meet Chat, she remembered the whole thing. 

A wistful thought stroke her mind. What if Chat also somehow thought the wedding was between Marinette and Felix? She shrugged it off. No, it was Chat, he had no reasons to assume such a thing.

When Ladybug arrived, her partner was already on the spot. The first thing she noticed was that Chat looked awfully broken. The heroine couldn't even pick up a better word.

"Hey, Chat, what's going on?"

He looked at her with tired sad eyes, and it was enough for Ladybug to tell that something awful has happened.

"Let's talk about it after patrol, my lady. I need someone to talk to, but... city first."

"Whatever you say, kitty."

Ladybug was awfully distracted all the patrol time. She couldn't help but wonder, what or who on earth has put her friend, her partner in such a state. Most likely it had to do something with the wedding... Right? Ugh, it was such a disorder from tons of points of view. She wasn't even the bride, and yet all this mess was miraculously happening around her.

It took Ladybug more than usual to finish her part of the city. When she was finally done, Chat was already waiting for her.

"Chat, what's wrong?" she asked when they were comfortably seated on the roof.

"It's all this stupid wedding, LB. I just can't... pretend it'll change nothing."

"May I ask you a question?" Something foggy was bothering Ladybug, it was on the tip on her tongue, but she couldn't pinpoint what exactly. She could see resemblance between Chat's and Adrien's behavior, maybe they drove to the same wrong conclusion?.. "But promise me to answer honestly!"

"But of course, my lady. What else are questions for?"

"How did you find out about the wedding? And how do you know the bride?"

"Those are actually two questions, Bugaboo. Okay, so to the first one. Though I'm not sure whether I should tell meow this... Anyway, I heard Marinette receiving a phone call, them telling that her wedding dress was messed up in size. Stupid seamstresses... She was very nervous about..."

Chat continued talking, but Ladybug didn't hear him anymore.

Her wedding dress. 

Her. Wedding dress. 

Marinette's dress. 

Chat thought I was going to be married, she thought with immense relief. Thank god he doesn't have a crush on Bridgette. 

Then her brain processed another part.

Phone call. Heard phone call?!

'How is that so?' was swimming in her mind. 'I was in cafe only with Alya, Nino and... Adrien. With Adrien.'

With Adrien.

Adrien, who thought exactly the same thing. Who had the same hair. And the same eyes. And basically everything the same. Who never was in the same place as Chat. Who said he loved her. Twice. Who kissed her. Oh god. Oh no. 

Oh yes. Oh no? Oh yes! Ugh...

She let out an incoherent noise and sank to the rooftop. 

"My lady?" Chat's - Adrien's voice (whatever, it equals, her brain screamed) finally reached her senses. "What's wrong, do you think it was a stupid action?"

"Huh?" What on earth was he talking about?

"I asked you if you thought that confessing to her was too much." His brows were furrowed in concern.

"You're Adrien Agreste."

"That's off the topic, my la... W-WHAT?!"

Deep breath. Okay, we could handle it. Dealt with worse, pfft.

"You. Are. Adrien. Agreste."

"How... But of course, you're friends with Marinette and you're smart enough to figure it out!" He sighed, then tensed, remembering something. His lady was a quick thinker, it won't take her a lot of efforts or time to trick him into the talk about this nasty event called wedding. "Excuse me, Bugaboo, let's leave this conversation till Sunday, I don't want you lecturing me, gottagobye!"

"Chat, wait!"

But it was already late. Ladybug groaned and threw her head backwards.

"COME BACK, YOU STUPID CAT!"

He was halfway home when her scream reached his ears. He wanted to, but promised not to. Chat knew how to be stubborn. He only hoped it wouldn't mess anything.

If only he knew how badly wrong he was.

 

\----------

 

Marinette was about to pass out when she finally got home. She still tried to sort things out in her head, because one plus one wasn't equalling two! Adrien and Chat weren't two separate people anymore. He thought she was Felix's bride. He said he loved Marinette. And he loved Ladybug.

And God, did she love him.

Still, Adrien had no idea that Marinette equals Ladybug. He wanted to see neither of them until Sunday, giving her no chance to explain. She tried already to reach him, but in vain. Adrien won't let her in even as Ladybug. What was worse, Chat still thought Marinette was getting married, and knowing his stubbornness...

Marinette sighed loudly. Bridgette opened the door to her room.

"Marinette, is everything alright?" she asked, approaching the bluenette and sitting on the bed near her.

"Ugh... See, Bri, there's the guy I love. And he loves me, too, he confessed today..." The girl paused, not knowing how to continue.

"So when's the wedding?" laughed Bridgette.

"This Saturday," Bridgette's brows shot up at insane speed. "At least he thinks so. The thing is, he overheard one phone call - I wasn't exactly subtle about that one - where I discussed some things due to my maid of honor's duties... And, well, he thought it was MY marriage. And now he doesn't want to see anybody until Sunday, Bri, what do I do?.."

"Hmm... That's one kind of a situation. Maybe you should wait until Sunday and then talk to him?"

"But," Marinette looked extremely worried, "what if he gets akumatized because of this?"

"He hasn't been yet, though. Marinette, do you really think he will?" Bridgette asked softly.

"I don't think it's physically possible..." muttered the girl, glancing to the side.

"See. So all that remains is to wait."

"I'm afraid of one more thing, Bri."

The young woman questionably raised her brow.

Marinette sighed.

"I'm afraid he's gonna crash the wedding. But I'm not letting him that, I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday came in a blur, all filled with pre-wedding stuff. Everyone, Marinette and Bridgette especially, wanted to free Friday for the bachelorette party (Felix was also going to the bachelor party together with his best man) and have mostly the day before the grand event free of concerns.

On Friday morning there was the last fitting of the dress. Thankfully, this time it sat perfectly and there was no need for more improvement. Bridgette was very happy with the final result.

Most of the day was spent with the bride going through different feelings from nervous excitement to freaking out and inventing the famous imaginary ‘what could possibly go wrong' scenarios. Marinette softly reminded her cousin that the main problem was Adrien, who maybe could even ask Chat Noir for help... Bridgette shrugged like it was the least of the problems.

The evening came, and with it the expected party. The girls went to the local karaoke club, dancing and singing till late in the evening. Marinette was happy that she could organize such a nice event up to Bridgette's tastes and that everything went flawless. Though it was one of the things that both girls expected, it went too quickly from their point of view, mostly due to the fact that they were extremely worried about the wedding itself.

At night neither of them could sleep. Bridgette was too nervous to get any rest anyways. Marinette thought of various possible 'Adrien trouble' scenarios and ways out. Felix could be heard pacing nervously in the room one floor lower. 

"We're gonna be walking corpses tomorrow," nervously giggled Bridgette at four in the morning. Marinette couldn't agree more.

 

\----------

 

Finally the big day came. Felix's best man came for him and they both were off to his house. The groom couldn't see the bride till the ceremony, as traditions said.

One person less didn't make the bakery less busy. Tom and Sabine closed it for today and now helped Bridgette to get ready for the big event. Marinette was doing the hair, Sabine was busy with the make-up. Once finished, they helped Bridgette to put on the dress, accessories and presented her the bride's bouquet. It included white roses, dark blue giacints and several other flowers either in white or in dark blue color, which Bridgette couldn't remember by names, but found elegant and adorable. They matched the dress and her eyes, and the bride silently praised Marinette for her color choices. 

After the bride was ready, it was time for Marinette to get dressed up. Bridgette picked her the white dress for the maid of honor's duties, which with the addition of the longer skirt and some more decorative elements could easily pass for the bride's dress. Oh, the irony, bitterly thought Marinette, putting the dress on. It had open shoulders, but wasn't completely strapless, ending lower on her arms. The dress was bringing up all the pros of the upper part of her figure, ending with a fluffy but neat skirt above knees. There was a nice big bow on the back of the waist. All in all, Marinette was pleased with how the dress suited her. 

Bridgette's dress was, naturally, outstanding everyone's. It had bare shoulders and a thin hem drop-shaped lace around her neck. The dress suited her figure accurately up until a feet above the knees, widening from that level especially backwards. The whole dress had rose-patterned lacing, making the dress look especially rich. A waistband was made of satin and had no decorations except for the small accurate bow on the back without any loose ends. Somewhere in the skirt there were cuts in the lacing, filled with undecorated satin the same kind as a waistband.

Bridgette turned around several times to make sure she was comfortable with the dress. She remained very pleased and couldn't stop smiling. She knew she looked stunning.

At last it was time to head to the church. Already? thought the bride, her nervousness returning back. The limousine was waiting outside, and when Tom and Sabine finished preparing themselves, they headed out.

Once in the church, Bridgette had only half an hour before the ceremony. Her parents were very excited and couldn't stop talking, despite the fact that Bridgette told she wanted some peace before the start. Her mother only left when there were five minutes left, and her father claimed he would be waiting for her behind the doors. 

It seemed that poor Bridgette had only time for two deep breaths before Marinette dropped in and told her that everyone was ready and it was time to start the ceremony. On shaking legs the bride followed her, taking her father's arm. Last breath of freedom... Oh god.

The church was full. Once the door opened, everyone's eyes were on her. Bridgette immediately spotted Felix near the aisle, and knowing her target was somewhere near made her calm down a little. Accompanied by this stupid music, she moved in Felix's direction, trying to be confident. Marinette never told her later it looked more like 'ready-to-fight' expression.

Once Bridgette took Felix's arm, she felt herself relaxing with a wave of confidence washing over her. Who cared what could happen, if they always had each other?

Turned out, the inner question was very accurate in time.

"Ladies and gentlemen," began the priest. "Today we are all in here to register the union of these two loving hearts..."

He was rudely interrupted by the slamming of the opening door. All guests turned around to see the infamous Chat Noir, who already went from standing triumphantly at the doors to launching himself up and forward with a help of his baton, aiming to land before the front row, behind the bride.

Marinette reacted immediately, jumping off her seat and roughly interrupting Chat's movement. They ended up rolling on the floor.

Chat didn't see what interrupted him, all he could process was Marinette in white dress on top of him. Chat couldn't help his next carefully rehearsed words.

"Dump him, marry Adri-mmmph!" Marinette covered his mouth with her hand. (She thought of kissing him instead, but was too mad to do this.)

Everyone was quiet, even the priest stopped the ceremony. All eyes silently drifted from Chat and Marinette to Bridgette and Felix.

Bridgette was the first to break the common shocked silence.

"Ah, hello, Chat Noir. Don't worry, everyone, he just wanted to crash the wedding. No big deal. Please continue," she addressed the priest. 

"But..." the priest was uncertain. There must have been reasons for superhero trying to stop the wedding ceremony!

"Nah, it's a misunderstanding I'm gonna kill him for," interrupted Marinette, dragging shocked Chat out. "Please continue!" she smiled before shutting the doors behind them.

The priest stared blankly at the doors before shrugging all the thoughts off and continuing the ceremony.

Outside Marinette was burning holes in Chat with her death stare.

"Hey kitty," her voice was full with dangerous sweetness, "care to explain?"

"I was gonna to crash your wedding?" He flashed her a sheepish smile.

"..."

"Not yours? That's a shame on me. I thought you were the bride."

"Adrien," she sighed, "I give you the last chance to detransform and sincerely apologize to Bridgette and Felix. You badly messed up, you do understand that, right?"

"How do you know my identity?"

"That's off the topic, kit... Oh. I called you what I think I did?"

"Yeah."

"Well," not very good moment to tell him, but... "as far as I know, only one person figured out your identity."

"Yes. My lady. Wait..." She crossed her arms on the chest like she did as Ladybug. "My lady?.." She hummed something in agreement, not changing the pose.

Chat knocked Marinette off the feet, enveloping the girl in a tight hug. He dropped his transformation. Plagg for once didn't ask for the cheese, instead he flew towards Tikki's hiding spot, and two kwamis quietly left their chosen.

"I'm sorry, I love you," whispered Adrien. He was overly shocked by the fact that Marinette and Ladybug were indeed the same person, but overcame it quickly. After all, it was not very hard to believe in.

"You dork, I love you too." The boy smiled into her shoulder. "Tell me, did you really think I was going to marry someone you didn't know AND wouldn't invite you to wedding AND get married right after I barely stepped over the marriage age?"

"Yes, I am a dork. Yours though." He chose not to answer. How could he be so stupid to ignore it?

Marinette laughed and let him go. 

"Okay, let's quietly join the rest of the ceremony."

"Wait." Adrien caught and kissed her like it was the last time he could. Marinette melted and responded with equal passion.

"And no marrying another men if they're not me, my lady." He spoke after they broke apart.

"Silly kitty, was that a proposal?"

"Maybe," he grinned. "Though I think you deserve a much better one."

They only caught the end of the ceremony, yeses and exchanging rings, followed by the kiss. Adrien smiled to himself and kissed Marinette. Bridgette threw a wink to her cousin before throwing the bouquet straight into Marinette's arms. 

"Well, in that case my so-called proposal is active," smirked Adrien, eyeing the flowers with a hint of smirk. 

"You still have to apologize," reminded him Marinette.

Later Bridgette only laughed his apologies off. 

"I'm okay with that as long as I get an invitation to Chat Noir and Ladybug's wedding. Guess I don't have to wait for too long," she nodded at the bouquet. 

Adrien and Marinette's eyes were wide as saucers. 

"Oh, your faces are priceless," laughed Bridgette. "Honestly, I'm surprised how no one has figured it out. You guys are like walking screaming 'we're superheroes' things. The physical resemblance isn't enough, but your behavior..." She chuckled. "Especially all your lovey-dovey staff."

"Bridgette!" exclaimed the duo.

"What? I only say what I see! You're disgustingly adorable together!"

"Bridgette!"

"Ladynoir is ca-non," she sing-songed, exiting the room.

"Bridgette!!!"

"Oh my god," breathed Marinette, "we're never going to hear the end of her teasing now."

"Worth it. Because now Ladynoir is ca-non," he mimicked Bridgette.

"Adrien! Not you too!"

He only laughed when Marinette tried to shut him down and kissed her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Tell me what you think guys!;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Any suggestions and opinions are appreciated;)


End file.
